


I’ll Find You Every Time

by FromTheBoundlessSea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea
Summary: Bilba Gamgee has come to Erebor for an adventure.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	I’ll Find You Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the fic!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Bilba worked very hard when it came to getting into the prestigious University of Erebor. The mountain school was rather difficult to get into, especially when it the person trying to get in was a hobbit. However, Bilba was determined to go on an adventure. Her many greats grandfather Samwise Gamgee had gone on and adventure of more worldly consequences, however Bilba just wanted to leave the Shire for four years to study inter-race relations at the newly created major. 

So, there she was, a hobbit alone on scholarship getting ready to meet her new housemates. Most of them were dams, but there were a few dwarrow. 

“Where’s the head of the house?” Bilba asked. 

“Oh, he’s always running late for things,” her new friend Kori said. “Always getting lost. He says the corridors of the mountain have changed, which is ridiculous. They dwarrow rebuilt and redug most of the mountain after the Battle of the Five armies.” There was a knock on the door. “That should be him.”

Their first impression was not the best. 

“She looks more like a barmaid than a scholar,” Thorin Oakheart said after giving her barely any notice. 

She gave him a look though. He had been handsome until he had opened his mouth. His black hair long and braided. His full beard and bright blue eyes. He could probably catch the eye of anyone of any race. He was that handsome… at least for a few moments. 

_ She looks more like a grocer than a burglar.  _

Something inside Bilba felt immense annoyance at the comment. So, instead of ignoring it like an adult, she stomped his booted foot and stormed away as he howled in pain. 

—

Trolls were the literal worst. 

They weren’t actual trolls, but they were bigger and uglier than anyone Bilba had ever seen. They cornered her while she was walking home from night classes, asking about her cooking a meal for them since that’s all female hobbits must be good for. She was handling it just fine when Thorin  _ had  _ to intervene and started a fight. 

Then, everyone else in their house joined in the fight. 

It was truly unnecessary. The only reason the fight broke up was because the sun was rising and everyone realized how early it was. 

“The dawn take you all then,” Bilba muttered before tutting off and returning to her bed. 

—

Stupid dwarrow not making stupid rails. 

Bilba had been  _ sooooooo  _ close to falling to her immediate death only for Thorin to swoop in like some sort of eagle and grab her and pull her up. 

Theoretically it could have been rather romantic, especially with those big Durin blue eyes. But then Kori had to make a joke about it and Thorin just scoffed. 

_ She was lost ever since she left home.  _

Didn’t stop Bilba from thinking he was cute though.

—

Bilba was utterly lost. She had told her friends that camping wasn’t a good idea for her. She  _ knew  _ she was going to get lost. The hobbit lass may have been a descendent if a gardener, but anything bigger than the Shire was just begging for her to get lost in. 

She tried to think of what her cousin Rosie had told her to do if she ever got lost. After a few seconds of contemplation, Bilba sat down on the ground of the clearing and waited. 

And waited. 

“Where the bloody hell have you been?!” Thorin burst through. His face was read and he was covered in sweat. He stormed over to Bilba as she stood. He took her arms into his hands. “You could have been killed!”

_ Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us? _

Without much warning, Thorin’s lips were on her own. 

It felt right. 

It felt like a memory. 

It felt like home. 

—

Then…  _ she  _ came. 

Arry Kenstone. With her hair of silver and eyes of blue. With her coy smiles and judgmental glances, as though Bilba were an ant she must walk on. 

She was beautiful.

She was perfect. 

She had Thorin wrapped around her finger. 

The two had apparently dated the year before and she had left to the Iron Hills months before Bilba arrived at the university. She was the exact opposite of Bilba and she wondered if there was a reason for that. 

Thorin began to pull away. He began to grow distant. 

Bilba would kiss him and he would kiss her back, but something about it felt hollow. It almost felt like she was kissing a wall. 

Thorin…

_ Gold sickness… _

_ Watch it corrupt him.  _

It was as though Bilba didn’t know her boyfriend anymore. 

—

“It’s none of your business!” Thorin shouted. 

“Of course it is!” Bilba growled, standing in his way. “ _ I’m  _ your girlfriend! She isn’t! Stop pushing me away!”

“Just leave me alone!”

“No!” Bilba gripped Thorin’s arm tightly. “Talk to me Thorin. Please, please, please.”

“I still love her!”

_ Curse you! _

They both froze.

Bilba felt tears begin to prick at her lashes. “Then maybe you should just date  _ her. _ ”

She turned and ran from the room, ignoring Thorin calling after her. 

—

There was a shift in the house and Bilba felt as though she did not belong. 

She hadn’t truly belonged in the Shire. 

_ Weird _ , they had called her. 

Something had always been calling to her. Fate, destiny. She wasn’t sure what it was but she was so sure it had been calling her from the mountain, from Thorin.

Now, all she wanted to do was leave. 

Her friends had tried to convince her to stay, but Bilba couldn’t. She couldn’t. Her heart aches too much to continue onward. So, she returned home. 

Broken-hearted. 

—

_ I meant to go back and wander the paths of Mirkwood,  _ she told a boy who looked so much like the dwarf she had loved and lost. A boy who looked like he could have been  **theirs.** _ Visit Laketown, and see the Lonely Mountain again.  _

_ Perhaps you will one day, Auntie,  _ the boy said. 

_ If the Valar are good,  _ she had said.  _ If they are good, they would give us one more chance. _

She woke up crying. 

—

A knock came to the door and Bilba’s little brother Frodo went to answer the door. 

“Bilba!” he called to her. “I think it’s for you!”

She went to the green door and was surprised to find Thorin standing before her with a bouquet of yellow daffodils in his hand. 

“Tea was at four,” he asked. “Was I wrong?”

“Do you know what those flowers mean?” Bilba asked quietly. 

“Of course,” he answered gently. “You told me at Beorn’s.”

“Do you mean it?”

“I won’t lose you again,” he said softly. 

“Then don’t.”

Thorin kissed her so gently on the lips. So very gently as the smell of daffodils filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> The daffodil, in flower language, symbolizes new beginnings, rebirth, as well as memory. Just a fun fact 😘


End file.
